


Carnival of Moments

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Captain Swan - Freeform, Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Storybrooke, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Storybrooke holds a carnival in the woods and newlyweds Emma and Killian attend.Set shortly after season six.





	Carnival of Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



Emma fiddled with the ring on her finger. Her wedding ring. It was still strange and new, and maybe even a little scary. Not bad scary. Not like fighting monsters and darkness kind of scary. This was the good kind of scary. The kind that comes from riding on roller coasters or going skydiving. 

The air was cool and crisp, the smell of cinnamon and apples drifted from the direction they were headed in. Emma took Killian’s offered hand and linked her fingers with his. The metal of his rings cold and familiar against her skin, except for one new one, his wedding band. She rubbed her finger against it for a moment and smiled. Their road to love had been unconventional and wrought with trials and adventures. They had gotten through it together though and here they were; married and starting a brand new adventure. Emma stopped a moment and kissed her husband.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining love.” Killian brushed a strand of hair from her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. 

Emma smiled and gave a little shrug. “Can’t a woman just kiss her husband in the woods.” 

“Aye, she can, but I do believe we have a carnival to get to.” 

Shortly after the Black Fairy’s curse had been broken, Henry had suggested to Regina that they should hold a town event of some kind. He thought that everyone should be able to get together for something happy without a crisis to deal with and somehow they had decided on a carnival in the woods. 

There weren’t any fences or gates, but there were strings of lights marking out the perimeter and a wooden archway designating the entrance. Granny was guarding the threshold, sitting in a rocking chair, knitting needles in her hands and a crossbow by her feet.

“Shouldn’t you two newlyweds be off on your honeymoon or something?” Granny asked. 

“Henry wanted us to stay for the carnival. We’ll be heading out the day after tomorrow.” Emma said. Henry had been so excited about the carnival, Emma hadn’t wanted to disappoint him by not being there. It was enough just to be with Killian and not be in the middle of some curse or other disaster. The honeymoon could wait a few days. They had the rest of their lives.

The whole extravaganza was set up in the middle of the woods. It was already filled with people and the noise of happy children was a loud but welcome presence. Booths with various carnival foods and activities littered the place in abundance. Friend dough, cotton candy, hot dogs, french fries, a wide array of candied apples and more. There were game booths where you could win cutesy stuffed animals, various rides and even a tent where you could have your fortune read, for a price. Emma was steering clear of that last one for sure. Knowing the future seemed to only bring trouble. As trite as it might sound, Emma wanted to focus on the present moment as much as she could. After all, wasn’t that what life was made up of? Moments?

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, the air crisp and the leaves still left on the trees were dazzling in hues of red, orange and yellow. New England was beautiful this time of year. She loved it here.

"What shall we try first, Swan?" Killian asked. 

Emma looked and saw that he was smiling. He looked happy, truly happy. Emma felt happy too. It was an odd yet pleasant feeling. The moment she realized it tough, dark thoughts tried to push their way into her consciousness. Worries of all the things that could go wrong, all the things that could take their happiness away tried to invade her mind. She took a deep breath and pushed the intrusive thoughts away. Everything that could go wrong had already gone wrong and they had gotten through it. Whatever happened, they would get through it again, together. 

"How about we try some of the games, maybe you can win me a prize," Emma said. 

Killian smiled. "Or maybe you can win me one."

They gave all the games a try. Ring toss was a bust. The water gun game was fun, but didn't yield them any prizes. Next, they moved on to balloon darts. After Killian had struck out for the eighth time he gave up.

"These games are all rigged," Killian said.

Emma laughed. "Of course they are, it's a carnival. It's all part of the fun." Emma put down a dollar and picked up a dart. She struck a red balloon on her first try.

"How did you manage to do that?" Killian looked impressed. 

"It's all in knowing the game," Emma told him. She chose an adorable little plush duckling for her prize. She brandished it with pride and then stuffed it into the little pocket at the front of Killian’s leather jacket, so just the head was peeking out. It looked cute yet out of place amongst all the black leather. Emma couldn’t help but laugh. Killian’s eyebrow went up but he didn’t say anything. They linked arms and moved on to the next attraction. 

They passed by a cart selling fried dough, a booth sporting cotton candy, there were various carts selling hot dogs and burgers and closer to the center there was an ornately decorated booth selling a large variety of candy and caramel apples. Emma spotted Regina and Maleficent standing close together, sharing a candied apple, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the carnival. Maybe to the rest of the world.

"They look happy," Killian said, his eyes on the two women.  
"Do you think they're together?" Emma asked.  
Killian shrugged and they moved on. She supposed it didn't matter and probably wasn't really any of her business. It was just nice to see Regina looking so happy. She deserved it. 

"So, do any of these confectionary abominations strike your fancy, Swan?" They were standing in front of the cotton candy cart again. Emma’s stomach growled. "I was thinking about trying some of the friend dough first, then maybe grabbing a burger and some fries." She said. 

“Dessert first, I’d expect nothing less from you, love.” 

Killian didn’t exactly share Emma’s love for sweets but she was slowly luring him in. The fried dough was brushed with butter, sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar, and oh so very good. Even Killian had to admit it’s tastiness, grudgingly of course. They filled up on burgers and fries after finishing their fried dough and then wandered the carnival grounds for a while, enjoying the festivities and happy faces that surrounded them. Everyone seemed to be having such a great time. She spotted Henry and a group of kid his age waiting in line for the Tilt-A-Whirl. He waved when he saw them, then turned back to his friends. He was growing up so fast. 

“Wanna go on the Ferris wheel?” Emma asked. She loved Ferris wheels and had been saving that attraction for last.  
“I’m assuming that’s one of the rides,” Killian said.  
Emma pointed out where it stood at the edge of the clearing.  
“Aye, lead the way, love. You know I’d follow you anywhere.” 

They ended the night snuggled up together on the Ferris wheel looking down on the town below them and enjoying the moment together. One of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I set this shortly after Emma and Killian's wedding and I also set this in Autumn, it probably doesn't line up perfectly seasonally but it's so hard to figure out when the episodes happen seasonally, but I wanted this set in Autumn, so I just made it happen. I hope you don't mind.


End file.
